Taking Chances
by Unleashed Reasoning
Summary: An argument breaks out about 'normal' during a meeting, and of course, Usagi is the main crux of the problem. Makoto deems it finally time to resolve this once and for all... with an additional little topic added in.
1. Chapter 1

"You don't understand!" shouted Makoto. She'd been trying to calmly explain herself for the past fifteen minutes. Sadly, Usagi had yet to actually figure out what she was trying to say. Makoto was usually known for having a general motherly attitude, something often on display when taking care of her friends. However, she has a temper that flares just as quickly and vindictively as Rei's.

Usagi flinched back, startled. Her brow puckered adorably, even though the other Senshi just sighed at their clueless leader.

"Of course I do!" protested Usagi, her voice rising slightly as well. "I-!"

"No-you-don't!" hissed out Makoto. "You _never_ have!" She shook her head harshly. "Don't you get it? You're the only one that's ever been normal!"

Complete silence followed that comment. Not a single young woman seemed to dare to breathe.

Makoto's green eyes flashed. "You don't understand what it's like to _pretend _to be normal!" She waved a hand at the other Senshi staring at her in mute shock. "We've _all_ had to pretend! Some of us gave up pretending, but we've all done it!"

"Pretend?" murmured Usagi, blue eyes wide.

Makoto snorted, tossing her head and making her ponytail bounce. "Pretend. Look at us! Seriously, have you not _looked_ at our lives?" She jerked her chin at the resident Shrine Priestess. "Take Rei, for example. She's had to grow up distanced from her peers because she's been groomed for working and running a temple. She already had a natural born talent for small shows of magic before becoming Senshi, and it scared people enough to avoid her outside of 'business'. It's work for her to relate to people because she was raised in a strict environment. She gets impatient with you all the time because she doesn't understand how you can't duplicate the self-discipline she's been raised to expect and project. Your careless nature is at odds with everything she's been taught, and it grates on her when she feels her attempts at guiding you into a well-rounded individual are ignored callously."

Usagi's blue eyes darted to the raven haired girl who stared at Makoto in mute grace. Makoto gave Rei a respectful nod, one which the raven haired beauty returned even though there was a nearly invisible tremor in her shoulders.

"Look at Ami," continued Makoto. She gave the blunette a slightly apologetic look for putting her on the spot, grateful her intelligent friend was allowing her to say this even though she knew it would sting. "Ami has had a very difficult time of fitting in as well. We all know she's amazingly brilliant. She is easily on her way to being a well renowned doctor if she chooses. Her mother, already a doctor, is a great role model, and eagerly helps her daughter grow in that fashion. Sadly, this gives her little free time to mingle with other people her age. Most have a hard time talking with her because they stupidly assume she is insulting them with her intelligence instead of realizing she's only trying to selflessly help." Makoto shook her head harshly. "They are jealous of her, and often paint her in a poor light, accusing her of rude and obnoxious things just so they feel better. She is not only gifted, but dedicated, and that dedication is what gives her the capability to stand above others scholastically."

Ami gave Makoto a watery smile. Makoto returned it, though it looked more like a guilty grimace. She did not like having to point all these things out to Usagi, as she knew they'd all questioned the blond about them before. At the time, it was relieving to having nothing but honest acceptance. However, that blind faith, that oblivious support wasn't all they needed. They needed more than that now, especially with the Black Moon family and Wise Man causing so many issues. They needed to trust each other, and that meant understanding each other, faults and all.

Mostly, this conversation had started when Usagi had been whining about the unfairness of everything. She complained about how unfair it was to be unable to have a normal life and have the free time to enjoy a normal happy relationship with Mamoru. Mind you, this was brought about because Mamoru had decided to break up with Usagi and had not actually yet given any valid reasons for it. On top of that, some brat from the future had been thrown in their lap and was making things even more complicated between the two star crossed lovers.

It was completely understandable she was spiraling into a bit of a depression, but they weren't sure exactly how to bring her out of it. They'd tried everything, but Usagi didn't seem satisfied with any of their solutions. Every time things seemed to brighten up, either Chibi-Usa or Mamoru would screw up and send them two steps backwards. A rather irritating dilemma none of them were certain how to end.

Makoto had tried explaining things nicely for most of the beginning of their Senshi meeting, seeing as Usagi had been too distracted to participate in any real fashion. As was obvious, that had not gone so well.

With a grunt, Makoto jabbed a finger at Minako. "She's had it just as rough as the rest of us. Her wealthy parents drag her from one place to the next on whim. They've uprooted her so many times she hasn't had time to begin properly making new friends before she's off to a new city! Not only that, her parents have the money to spend on any passion Minako feels inclined to pursue. It gives Minako a large array of random talents, but also makes others extremely jealous. They often make snide little comments that are quite brutal and purposefully decline Minako's invites to events or outings just to spite her for being born into a family well off."

Minako's mask had fallen during the rant, her expression melancholic, almost bitter. She shook her head slowly, turning to Usagi with a pained smile. "Makoto is right. We are all from broken homes. The idea of 'normal' is like a just out of reach dream... As much as we've all tried to fit in, we are always seemingly cast to the sidelines. I can't remember how many times I've tried to be 'normal', to fake being happy and average… only to be rejected each time." She clasped hands with Ami, both of them sharing a knowing look as un-shed tears glimmered in the light.

Rei rubbed her forehead, a frustrated growl escaping her lips. "Come on you two, let's go freshen up and get the snacks." She glanced at Usagi and Makoto. "You can finish explaining the rest." She gave Makoto a pointed look before escorting Minako and Ami out of the room.

Makoto sighed heavily. Her shoulders drooped, eyes moving to the floor.

Usagi shifted uncomfortably, face twisted in confused focus. She bit her lip and dared scoot a little closer as Makoto bonelessly dropped back to her seating spot she'd risen from earlier in her anger.

"W-what-" Usagi cleared her throat. "What of you?"

A humorless chuckle filled the air. "I'm even worse off than the rest," Makoto admitted slowly. "See, most of my issues began when my parents died. Being orphaned made things really difficult all on its own. Most people could look past it, but there were a lot of bullies that liked to use it against me, as I had no parents to tell on them to. Once I learned to fight, to defend myself against the bullies, people started calling me dangerous, avoiding me by associating defense with reckless violence. The bullies, though they wouldn't confront me directly anymore, started telling lies to people behind my back, intentionally making people scared of me. I kept getting kicked out of school because bullies would spread rumors and then intentionally get into a fight with me knowing they'd lose and could use it to get me kicked out of school."

Makoto sighed again, leaning back against the wall to stare up at the ceiling. "That's why all of us are so attached to you. You're so _normal_." She chuckled at the indignant look on Usagi's face. "Seriously, look at your family. Both of your parents are loving and doting to you and your brother. You live in a nice home, and there is no random skill or talent that makes you stand out from others at school. You _excel_ at normal. It's just.. _you_. Even as a Senshi, the only thing that stands out is that you're so normal that fighting doesn't come naturally, so of _course_ you're going to screw up and not want to fight."

She reached out to gently cup Usagi's face in her hand. "You're deceptive that way, you know? You are so naturally non-assuming that when a true crisis arises, when you're finally pushed up against a wall without escape, you finally shine. _That_'_s_ when you become exceptional. It's like you become another person; not because you want to be, but because you _must_. We've all been trying to sabotage ourselves, our talents, just to fit in, to be normal. For you, it's the other way around. You fit in great, but you can also blossom when you need to, become something amazing. We're all a little jealous of that, but we love you for it too." She lets her hand fall back to her side.

"It's why I hated Mamoru," Makoto admitted quietly.

Usagi inhaled sharply. "What? Why would you hate Mamoru?!" He was still too sore a subject with Usagi, and this was _not_ what she wanted to hear right now.

Makoto plodded on anyway. "Because of how he treats you. He's just as bad as the rest of us, with his own tragic past, his own isolation. Instead of being happy you see him for himself, he bullied you, treated you as something beneath him. It wasn't until you were revealed as the Princess that his attitude changed. Before that, making you feel bad seemed to give him a sick sense of joy. I never said anything because you didn't seem to take to him in the beginning. You gave him just as much lip as he gave you. It wasn't until he became unveiled as Tuxedo Kamen you started showing any interest at all, and that was because he was actually charming as Tuxedo Kamen instead of a jerk."

Makoto snorted. "And now he's gone and dumped you for no reason." She scowled, hands curling tightly unconsciously. "It's like he doesn't understand the treasure you are, how amazing and exceptional you are. How can he not see how positively charming it is that you _are _ so normal, when the rest of us have been trying to reach that golden apple for ages? It's positively endearing that you are simply _you_. Yeah, you can be obnoxious sometimes, but who isn't? You always make up for it later. For all those seeming little faults, you have a large variety of good ones, and more being revealed as time goes on."

The brunette turned to Usagi, green eyes filled with emotion. "Your best quality has always been the most important to all of us. Your unwavering acceptance, no questions asked… is far more than any of us could have dreamed of. The fact he has repeatedly refused to see it drives me mad." She looked away, voice becoming hollow. "He takes you for granted. He assumes you will always just happily wait for him, always just be there. It bothers me it seems to be the case. I… hate… that he's all you see." Her body shook, muscles clenched painfully. Her lip was curled back with a near snarl, a single bitter tear escaping down her cheek.

Usagi sat wide eyed. Her heart fluttered under the rise and fall of emotions that had been laid out so openly before her.

The blond figured she knew subconsciously that each of her Senshi had troubled pasts. It wasn't something she'd ever dwelled on before. To her, each of them were just… themselves. Ami was Ami, Minako just Minako… The fact they each had little gifts that made them a little different was just awesome extras. She never thought it was odd that she felt this way. Honestly, she couldn't figure out why others gave them such a hard time about their gifts. She figured if she had been talented like they were, she would have enjoyed it to the max.

However… she wasn't totally oblivious. She'd heard some of the comments others said behind her Senshis' backs. It upset her when people treated each other that way, and she was damned if she didn't try and show everyone the amount of precious heart each of her friends were worth. If others still refused to see, well, she would enjoy their company on her own! Senshi or no, they were all special, and she loved them dearly for it.

And then something clicked, making her freeze. Taking a slow deliberate breath, Usagi inched forward enough to delicately perch beside Makoto. The blond's head tilted adorably as she leaned close to her frustrated teammate to try and peer at the brunette's shadowed face.

"Are you angry with me?" asked Usagi, her voice soft.

A broken chuckle crawled its way painfully out of Makoto's throat. "No… I'm not angry with you. Not at you…"

Usagi's brow puckered, blue eyes lit with confusion. "But how are you not angry with me? You just said that…" Usagi stumbled over the words, not really sure how to repeat the sentence replaying in her head.

Arms sprang out and caught the blond in a tight embrace. The blond let out startled gasp, but didn't resist as Makoto held her close. Inhaling slowly, Makoto took comfort in the cotton candy and coconut sent mixture of Usagi's hair. A small smile made her lips twitch, amused at the apt fragrance.

Her frown returned when she realized she hadn't yet answered Usagi's question. She snuggled closer, feeling desperate and afraid. "Fitting in is a lot harder for me for more reasons than just starting fights and lack of parents," she said lowly. "You probably won't believe me, but I really have no interest in guys. I never have. I gush about them because that's 'normal'. If you're a teenage girl and you're not making comments on how dreamy a guy is, people start assuming things. They start asking questions, making comments. With girls like Ami, it's not a big deal because she spends all her free time studying. She's not expected to make the effort right now. It's obvious she has high goals and is working hard to meet them."

Makoto's voice dropped even lower. "For someone like me, who has learned to rely on physical fitness, it's just another wound to poke at, a bit of salt to rub in. It makes a person like me stand out more, be excluded even more. I couldn't not fight; that would go badly. If it was one or the other, pretending to like guys was easy. All you have to do is randomly point out different guys in a crowd and chatter about how 'hot' they are. Adding a fake ex-boyfriend is just icing to the cake." She winced. "He was mostly just a good friend as we were growing up. We were really close for a while. I once thought that if I did like guys, he would have been the one I could have been with." She shook her head. "Then he left and it was no longer anything to bother with." She shrugged.

"So…?" slowly questioned Usagi. She was kind-a-sorta catching on, but she still didn't quite get it.

Makoto couldn't help but smile softly, even if the blond couldn't see it. Sometimes Usagi's cluelessness was endearing. …Sometimes.

"So, when I said that I hate that he's all you see, I meant that I wish you'd see me." She gently squeezed the blond in her arms. "I always thought it was unfair he only got you because he is the reincarnated Prince. It didn't help I was still pretending to like guys, so I was too afraid to make a move." She shrugged. "The only reason I'm saying anything now is because he's being a jerk again, and I don't think it's fair to you. I…" She swallowed thickly. "I want to challenge the hold he has on your heart."

Usagi sat slack jawed. It had never really been discussed before, the idea of a girl liking a girl. Because of that, she didn't have any of the social awkward issues to confuse herself with. No, she was merely bemused that Makoto was interested in _her._ After the countless hours they'd all spent gossiping about guys, it was the last person she expected to admire her. Plus, let's face it, Usagi is not one to really acknowledge socially created issues. If people were to say anything, much like they had about her friends before, she would give them a wide innocent smile and ask why it mattered before ignoring them completely.

The idea was odd, flattering, and yet compelling. A part of her heart lurched sharply at the thought of dating someone other than Mamoru, but he had already cut that tie himself. The fact that that little pink haired frustration was only adding fuel to that burning bridge made the idea even more tempting.

She shifted uncomfortably. The motion made Makoto pull back so they could look at each other eye to eye.

"Does that bother you?" asked Makoto, voice more fragile than Usagi had ever heard it. "I would understand if it does…"

Usagi blinked up at her, eyes full of confusion. "Why would that bother me?"

Makoto blushed, scratching her head nervously. "Well, I'm a girl and…"

Usagi shook her head quickly, cutting off Makoto's words. "No, that doesn't bother me." She frowned. "I'm just… I'm not quite over Mamoru yet." The fact she hadn't said 'Mamo-chan' spoke a lot in itself, however. Her face screwed up in pained sadness. "But… he has already said that we are through." She looks down at her tightly clasped hands. "It… It seems unfair to not give anyone else a chance because I am too silly to let go…"

Makoto gently covered Usagi's hands with her own. "Would you give me a chance?"

A faint pink glow dusted Usagi's cheeks as she shyly looked at Makoto through her lashes. "Y-Yes?"

Makoto's returning smile took Usagi's breath away.

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Another random idea! I'm pretty sure I already said I like creating different pairings. I'm not sure why I like Usa so much for those pairings, but I'm oddly attached having her as one of the main characters. Plus, there are so many options! I don't like giving Mamoru a real shot because he's like an odd little floundering character that has a lot to be fleshed out. He hardly gets any focus except when he's being an idiot or there's a romance spot. There is a lot going on in the R series with him, but he always just seems so flat in comparison to the other characters. Hell, Prince Diamond would be more interesting to pair Usagi with than Mamoru. I don't hate Mamoru, just... not particularly fond of him.

Plus, lets face it, I like gxg. So, it was Makoto's turn this time. It was hard to keep her dialogue in line with her character; I kept wanting to use fancier words like Ami would use. I really tried to focus more on keeping Usagi a bit more in character, as well. I like to make more of Usagi than the series generally gives her credit for until the Big Badie shows up. It's a challenge for me to keep that innocent oblivious attitude instead of a truly ignorant one, one that you still like instead of annoys you; sometimes it's a fine line.

Anyway, that got a little full for an A/N. I like Makoto, and I think her character gets neglected a lot. Plus, even though Ami and Makoto are cute together, it's done a lot. I like throwing things into chaos because it's not as popular and its fun delving into their different psyche. Also, its fun giving different ways for each Senshi to fall for Usagi in their own way.

Last but not least! I have thought of doing a second chapter on this, but I haven't yet decided. Guess we'll have to wait and see.

~Toodles! And ty for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto tugged at her kimono nervously. She knelt on the edge of a blanket beneath a sakura tree in a secluded area of the park. Distantly, she can hear the rambunctious noises of other people celebrating the new year. She knew the festival and the ensuing entertainments were fun activities to engage, but she'd thought that just this once, the new year deserved a quiet day alone for two.

She'd dressed to the nines, her silver and green kimono new and elegant, embroidered with subtle vines and leaves. Her hair had been painstakingly made into a perfect coiled bun, only her usual straying hairs at her sideburns and her unbound bangs free of the toils. Her typical favorite pair of earrings had been cautiously replaced by a set of silver crescent moons, something that still brought a faint blush to her cheeks upon fingering them in shyness. A faint dust of makeup had added a smoky haze to her eyes, drawing the viewer into their vibrant green depths. Her fingernails had been painted a pearl color, faint but lovely when the light glanced off them when she moved.

Overall, she was breathtaking to behold. On her way here, she'd been stopped by no less than eight men and twelve boys trying to persuade her into spending the new year with them. It had been disconcerting and flattering at the same time, and she'd been entirely flustered the rest of the trek to the more hidden part of the park. It made her jittery as she'd laid out the blanket and spread out the bowls and trays for her packed meal sitting demurely in a basket beside her.

She inhaled slowly, closing her eyes and basking in the slight chill of the air. She'd spent many an hour trying to decide if she'd prepared things properly, if it was time, but Rei had gotten exasperated with her worrying and blatantly snapped at her to shut-up and just go get ready herself.

She chuckled at the memory, mentally thanking the Priestess for her impatience and support.

"Makoto?" called a voice nearby.

The brunette felt her heart flutter as her eyes flickered open to scan the area.

Her breath caught.

There, cresting the hill to the tree, Usagi entered the moon light and _shined_. It was like watching a goddess descend from above, gracing the mortal realm with her warm otherworldly presence. Her usual golden hair was bleached silver in the pale light, her blue eyes more dark, emotional and mysterious. Her skin had become milky white, standing out starkly against the deep russet color of her kimono. The golden embroidery flickered between gold and silver in the moonlight, as if it couldn't decide between this world or the other. Her steps were measured, careful, as if entering this new foreign world had yet to prove safe.

Finally, Makoto managed to exhale, but it was rough and choking as it escaped her. She was thanking every deity and being of power she could think of as Usagi bashfully crept to the edge of the blanket and stilled, fingers fidgeting with the hem of her sleeves.

Makoto fumbled, attempting to rise, reaching out to her and trying to restrain herself at the same time. "U-Usagi!" she breathed. "You look… so… beautiful…" She felt the remark fell far flat of what she really thought, but she was having a damnable amount of trouble trying to get her brain to think any coherent thoughts.

Usagi blushed prettily, a soft smile adorning her lips. "My mother helped me." She giggled, hiding her grin behind her sleeve covered hand. "Father was more than ready to keep me locked inside the house, thinking I had gotten dolled up for Mamoru." She shared a mischievous wink with the brunette. "When I told him I was meeting you, he seemed far more willing to let me escape."

Makoto laughed, her tense shoulders relaxing. "Well, I doubt he would do so if he knew _why_ you were meeting me."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "I swear, he thinks I'm still a child!"

Makoto chuckled, reaching out to gently brush her cheek. "Spare him. You are his only precious daughter. I bet it is hard to see you growing up so wonderfully."

Usagi looked away shyly. "I am not. I am an utter klutz and hopeless at school."

Makoto cupped her face in her hands, drawing the blue gaze back to her own green. "But you are. Already you're coordination is improving now that you've spent a few months with me running through some of my katas. Plus, now that I can bribe you with sweets, your homework is getting done and your test grades improving."

Usagi giggled, leaning her cheek into Makoto's palm. "Yes, I guess you're right. Ami was almost frothing at the mouth when she'd realized you'd figured that little trick out. I think she spent three weeks ranting about wasted time."

Makoto giggled with her, pecking the blond delicately on the nose. "Well, sometimes those all-knowing books of hers can be terrible blinders."

Usagi nodded sagely. "Exactly why I kidnap her from them when needed."

Makoto giggled again and drew Usagi closer and waved a hand at the blanket. She shifted her weight, looking shyly down at the ground as she realized how unimpressive the sight must look compared to the colorful dragons and brilliant fireworks in the city. "I know that the other celebrations taking place may be more exciting, but I was hoping that… um, maybe it would be nice to enjoy some quiet?"

A squeal filled the air, startling Makoto and making her jump.

Usagi was kneeling before the basket and nearly drooling, her body positively quivering with excitement. "You made me all my favorites!" She crooned at the basket before sending a radiant smile at the brunette. "This is perfect!" She quickly shuffled adorably, scooting backward with a concentrated frown to her 'proper' spot, before waiting expectantly for Makoto to reclaim hers.

Butterflies filled Makoto's stomach as she breathlessly took her own seat. She nearly gaped the entire time she was taking out the prepared food and portioning it out between them on special dishes she'd bought for this very occasion. Usagi was beaming at her, visibly vibrating with withheld excitement. Makoto kept finding herself wishing to forgo the meal and simply hug and kiss the adorable blond senseless.

A heavy blush stained her cheeks as she pulled her gaze away from the blond.

They had not yet gone so far as to kiss, something Makoto had been utterly respectful about, but found herself daydreaming about frequently. They had kept it rather tame. They'd gone on dates, several of them, in fact. When they had free time from school, meetings, and Senshi duties, Makoto had nearly monopolized the poor blond's time. She used every excuse she could think of to drag the blond off alone. She'd started with asking Usagi to taste-test some of her cooking. Soon after, she asked to help her study. That quickly led to bribery, as getting Usagi to sit still and focused for studying was nearly impossible without some form of incentive. The impatient blond was only rewarded when her work was completely finished and done correctly.

Form of bribery varied, depending on if Makoto worried that Usagi was getting a balanced diet in her as the happy-go-lucky blond had far too much of a sweet tooth to be safe. It had been a true test of Makoto's culinary skills to come up with healthier snacks Usagi could get attached to, and damned if she wasn't proud of herself for achieving it. The blond's energy levels had leveled out more with a proper diet, and she wasn't falling asleep in class nearly as often as she used to. She was also more focused in class, as the promise of a special homemade lunch made her as attentive as could be expected during the droning hours of class time.

Ami had both praised her for it and nearly killed her with her frozen stare of frustrated disbelief. There were days Makoto was afraid Ami would accost her in the hallways when she was alone and demand why she hadn't done such things sooner.

"Itadaki-masu!" cheered Usagi, chopsticks in hand.

Makoto echoed her.

They both set to eating in comfortable silence, Usagi showing a great deal of restraint from her usual habits and eating at a hurried but measured pace that didn't toss food all over the place.

Makoto smiled softly the entire meal, watching as Usagi's face lit up each time she took a bite of something new and the happy hum that followed as she chewed.

She knew others appreciated her meals. They were always certain to express their thanks and gratitude. But none were like Usagi. No one made her feel more accomplished in her favorite hobby then the bubbly blond who practically oozed euphoria while she ate. It had been disconcerting at first. When Makoto was younger, her mother had lovingly walked her through her first attempts at baking. Such only expanded when she'd moved in with her aunt and uncle to cooking, as they ran a small restaurant and prided themselves on every ounce of care that went into preparing each dish. When she'd moved out to live on her own, the restaurant too small for three grown adults to live comfortably, she'd learned to appreciate cooking even more, as it was the only thing to comfort her on lonely nights; a memory of home.

Usagi brought life back to the shaded memories that Makoto used to give herself comfort. She accepted the love and care Makoto devoted to her hobby, and allowed herself the unrestrained expression of her enjoyment of it that had been lacking for a long time. In these moments, Makoto found herself falling even more in love with her Princess. There were other things, such as the blond's tenderness hidden beneath her bouncy exterior. Or, perhaps, the times the blond would pause and smile in a secretive sort of way before emitting some small bit of wisdom that left Makoto shaken and awed. There were many hidden talents that were rarely shown that Makoto absolutely adored uncovering, coveting like precious treasures she didn't want to share with anyone. But this, this unguarded trust and expression always moved her most. It showed so very much how full of heart the blond was, and how much she appreciated all the little things most people tended to overlook.

Makoto loved the honest shows of joy more than anything. So many people wore masks to hide their darkness. So many people had to pretend, or hide their expressions like they were wrong, like they should be dismissed. It was so very refreshing, so touching, to find someone who was wholly themselves, unrestrained.

It had been frustrating initially. She had been certain the blond was mocking her, mocking them all. It took a while for her to understand the blond was simply happy being herself, carefree and flippant with all the silly social idiosyncrasies everyone else got themselves worked into a tizzy about. The brunette had berated her for it that once, yes, but only to show her what everyone else was foolishly binding themselves with to hide.

She never wanted to bind Usagi's wings. The very thought was a terrifying thing, making her heart ache and her emotions to scatter. To chain such a loving free spirit was blasphemy, and she would do everything in her power to prevent it.

It was why she often argued with Rei and was so adamant to steer Usagi as far as she could from Mamoru's path.

The little pink frustration was dancing a fine line as well. The little beast could be a total angel one minute and then a nightmare the next. She enjoyed goading Usagi into pointless verbal wars, and thoroughly learned all of the little "flaws" she could poke at to irritate and hurt the blond. It was only recently, after the two months Makoto had nearly sequestered the blond from everyone, including her family, the little girl had started to see Usagi's improvements and had backed off a little. Something akin to recognition was starting to blossom in the little girl's eyes, and Makoto wasn't sure if she wanted to know what it meant.

"Maki-chan?" called Usagi, drawing Makoto from her inner thoughts.

"Hmm?" The brunette looked up, eyes still slightly distant.

Until she registered what Usagi had called her. It made her entire neck up flush darkly. She spluttered, sending some of the rice in her mouth tumbling from her lips.

Usagi giggled, but composed herself to look worriedly up at the taller girl. "Are you okay?"

Makoto was hastily wiping up her mess, blushing furiously as she attempted to regain her cool. "O-of course!"

"Mm… But you looked… distant?" queried Usagi, her voice uncertain on the last word.

Makoto patted her lips with her napkin before smiling comfortingly at Usagi. "I'm alright. I was merely thinking of the past." She finally noticed that Usagi's dishes were clearly empty and she must have been watching her for a while.

"Of good things?" insisted Usagi, still sounding unsure.

Makoto set her napkin aside and reached out to gently brush Usagi's cheek with her fingertips. "Of course. All my thoughts of you are good."

It was Usagi's turn to blush. "Maki-chaaan!" she whined, fidgeting in embarrassment.

Makoto chuckled. "It's true." Her lips shifted into a smirk. "Now, what's this 'Maki-chan' stuff?"

Usagi's blue eyes darted to her lap, her fidgeting becoming more pronounced. "We-…" The rest was mumbled so quietly Makoto couldn't make out a thing.

"What was that?" She leaned closer.

The blond ducked her head, blurting out her answer in a rush. "I said we've-been-spending-a-lot-of-time-together-and-it-just-felt-right!"

Blinking a few times, it took a second to decipher what the blond had speedily repeated. When she figured it out a tender smile stole across her face. "Does that mean I get to create a nickname for you?"

Usagi wrung her hands, a shy smile peeking out from behind her lowered gaze. "Y-you could…"

A deviant smirk crossed the brunettes face. "Ah, I know! How about Sag-chan!"

"WHAT?!" screeched the blond, arms flailing in alarm.

Makoto burst out laughing as Usagi danced all over the place in her seated position, bemoaning the nickname in abject horror.

Makoto waved a placating hand. "Usagi-chan, I'm kidding. Relax. I wouldn't dare call you that."

The blond calmed, but pouted at the brunette petulantly. "'was mean!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." Makoto chuckled and gently tugged one of the blond pigtails. "I will try again, yes?"

"Better be nice this time," warned the blond, arms crossed over her chest in defiance as she turned away slightly.

"Hmm…" Makoto tapped her chin. "Something nice…"

Usagi huffed. "It can't be that hard!"

Makoto giggled. "Relax. I won't be mean this time. Give me a moment to think."

The blond grumbled but said nothing more as the brunette cast her gaze to the sky in thought.

A slow smile crept across her face and she turned to look at the wary blond. "Gin-chan."

Usagi blinked. "Gin-chan?"

Makoto nodded. "Yup! It contains part of your name but changes it to something new, something special." She reached forward and ran her fingers through Usagi's moonlight bleached hair. "The silver, of moonlight."

Usagi blushed cutely, eyes locked on the fingers threaded through her hair. "Really?"

"Really, really." Makoto gently brushed her ensnared fingers across Usagi's cheek.

Blue eyes darted up to catch Makoto's green ones. The blue eyes were intense, powerful, and Makoto founder herself spellbound.

"Really?" asked the blond, voice filled with emotion.

Makoto opened her mouth, but no words escaped. Usagi was asking something more, something that had _nothing_ to do with nicknames, hair, or color. Makoto swallowed, hand trembling slightly. Was the blond asking what she thought?

"Do you ask-?" began Makoto, voice thick. She cleared her throat to try again. "I mean, are you ready?"

Usagi cupped the brunette's hand to her cheek. "I'm ready."

Tears blurred Makoto's vision, breath quick and raspy. "Really?" Her voice was barely audible.

The blond nodded slowly. "I let him go." She trailed her fingertips across Makoto's exposed wrist. "He hasn't called. He hasn't explained. He left. I'm over it." She looked searchingly into Makoto's watery eyes, her own suspiciously moist. "The bond… the one he claimed, Minako said it's broken. I'm… I'm not going to wait around for him to decide he's ready to fix it." She gripped Makoto's had tightly. "I don't want to fix it anymore."

"A-Are you sure? I-I don't want you to regret…"

Usagi shook her head. "I won't regret this." She gave the brunette a watery smile. "It's night and day." She chuckled humorlessly. "He was sturdy and loyal, but his tenderness was fleeting and rare." She grasped Makoto's hand in both of hers earnestly. "You _are_ tenderness. You comfort me when I'm sad, you hold me when I'm lonely. You dry my tears when I cry, and cheer me up when I'm down. You know all my favorite snacks, and you make them for me on special occasions or to simply make me happy. You go out of your way to make time for me, and don't get angry at me when I mess up or trip all over myself. You like me as _me_, and you don't sigh every time you think I'm being childish or silly. Instead you _smile_." Usagi clung to her, earnestly leaning forward. "No one has ever let me be me, not like that. They always have something to say, something to change. The _only_ reason you help me change is when you're _helping_ me change, not _making_ me."

"It's because you're perfect the way you are," answered Makoto, pulling her close.

Usagi's lip trembled. "It means the world to me." She lay her forehead against Makoto's firm shoulder. "You never judge me. You simply accept me. Maybe it was the age gap, but he could never do that, not fully." She sniffed. "Th-that's why this means so much to me, why I know I'm ready."

Makoto felt her heart flutter and her entire insides light up with boundless energy. With shaking hands, she grasped both of Usagi's and looked her deep in the eyes. "Usagi Tsukino… will you be my girlfriend?"

The blond smiled brilliantly, eyes nearly closed as she squeezed Makoto's hands in return. "Yes, yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

Makoto's heart leapt to her throat as Usagi turned her face upwards expectantly. With trembling fingers, Makoto brushed Usagi's pink tinged cheek and traced around the girl's bottom lip. A single tear of happiness escaped Makoto's eye as she closed the distance and the two of them shared their very first kiss.

Makoto swore the earth shifted beneath them, that something… _indescribably_ occurred, like Fate itself was torn asunder and re-written. She felt completely remade, whole. As the wind made the sakura petals dance around them, Makoto felt like the entire universe paused for just that moment.

When they pulled apart, Usagi positively glowed. The little blond gave a heady giggle, hands still keeping one of Makoto's captive. "Wow," she breathed. She giggled again. "I never knew kisses could be so…"

Makoto leaned in until their lips nearly touched. "Earth shattering?"

Usagi hummed out some sort of response, but neither were paying much attention as Makoto stole a second kiss.

A suspicious clicking sound pulled them apart, and the two turned to find Minako holding a camera with a wide grin. "Well, that's going into the album for sure!" she said cheerfully.

Usagi and Makoto blushed deeply as the bun haired girl's cheeks puffed up in frustration. "Are you guys always going to spy on me and my dates?!"

Minako winked and waved the camera around as Ami came out from behind the bushes sheepishly while Rei stalked out attempting to look uninterested. Minako chuckled and snapped a couple more pictures. "Well, we have to! We can't have such adorable photos be missed, can we?"

Usagi and Makoto blushed darker. Makoto fidgeted, looking up at her friends imploringly. "Um, maybe not all of them? It's… a little awkward."

Minako tapped her chin thoughtfully. She glanced at them and winked again. "We'll see!" she said in a singsong tone before looping arms with Rei and Ami. "Come on you two! Let's leave the lovebirds alone for a while! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she called back.

The new couple chuckled when an audible smack sounded and Rei's voice could be heard scolding the vivacious blond as they left.

Makoto turned to Usagi with a tender smile, eyes still watery with emotion. "Thank you," she whispered.

Usagi smiled softly and shook her head. "No, thank _you_, for showing me what love really meant." The blond held up their hands and twined their fingers together. "Because _this_ feels like a _true_ fairytale come true."


End file.
